Only a Half
by Bropower125
Summary: Being Rewritten(Summary of Rewrite)Tsukune gets a letter written with his blood telling him to go to yokai academy and find a San Otonashi who will take care of him and train him. He ends up in a fight and San and Nurari punish him by sending him on a mission with Fang-Fang AU Rewrite being posted right now(It'll be replacing chapter one of this and deleting all the other chapters)
1. OH Rewrite Chapter 1: San

**Well, welcome to chapter one of the rewrite, basically with this all the other chapters are being deleted. Also just for all you** _ **pun**_ **haters out there let me just say that pun's are an acquired taste. Also the seven dead seas idea (Just the seas though, not the island) are an idea by Kawaii Baka Cirno from youtube, he is a good friend of mine and we play minecraft together a lot. Also a few other ideas were from that one guest in the review section who literally calls himself "Idea". Also, as far as I know, vampires can actually have hair colors other than silver. (I also made Tsukune's mother still have the same name but rather look a bit different.)**

* * *

I do not own Rosario+Vampire, Akihisa Ikeda owns it

* * *

Tsukune didn't have any parents left alive, they were all killed for associating with the other species, he was amazed he had survived, most dhampir's weren't fast enough to even outrun a regular vampire though he was a rare specimen it seemed, he was faster than most vampires, yet weaker in terms of strength, Tsukune was sure with a little bit of training he could avenge his parents deaths and that's how he ended up coming to Youkai Academy, it was a school, middle school, high school and orphanage for the many species of yokai. He had received a letter saying to find a "San Otonashi" and get her to take care of him and train him. He had no clue where the letter came from, the only thing he knew was that it was written in his own blood. That was the strangest part, Tsukune guarded his blood with his life, after all, it was his _lifeblood_. Because of this Tsukune had no clue who could have gotten a hold of his blood. Either way, Tsukune made his way to the academy and started asking around for a San Otonashi. When someone finally took him to her she seemingly had no clue why someone would send Tsukune to her. She took him to the headmaster and when she asked him what was going on he simply told her to take care of him.

Here was San Otonashi, about to graduate from middle school, and now she had to take care of a ten year old dhampir, only god knew what would happen, that is if you were the sort to believe in a spiritual deity. Alas, San did not believe in any sort of deity and if she did then she would have had a hard time believing that she was a siren.

-VvX125XvV-

Tsukune looked at the "dhampir" that tried to hit on him, it was obvious to him that it was just a shape shifting monster, it was a special variety, it wasn't a changeling like everybody thinks but rather one that learned to fit in with other monsters by imitating them. It was of course female; otherwise Tsukune would've thought it was just plain stupid. He flashed his yoki scaring the weaker monster enough that it ran away. Everyone was afraid of half-human monsters since they were said to be as cruel as humans, ironically if a human were to ever come to this place they would think backwards, however, it was true, humans were a lot worse than monsters ever could be. Monsters had a hierarchy that was determined by strength. Humans, however, could do anything with stuff like blackmail and they even stabbed each other in the back sometimes. Tsukune partially got it, he was half human after all. However, he was the forsaken dhampir, something like an orcish dhampir was "acceptable" to a point but a half human one was forbidden, if someone were to report him he would be screwed. Though, Tsukune guessed that the headmaster was helping him. Obviously he had entered into a deal with someone and was being protected for the time being. When Tsukune exited his deep thoughts he found himself getting punched in the face and being launched into a tree. It seems a vampire had challenged him.

 _F*ck_

Thought Tsukune. There was no way he could challenge something at the caliber of a vampire. That was like a human trying to take on someone with like 52.99 caliber bullets. It was utter suicide, though Tsukune was glad those bullets were too big to even exist because otherwise everyone would be utterly screwed, at the very least Tsukune was hopeful he could come out of this alive, though if a vampire challenged you, it was a very different story than you challenging a vampire. Most vampires fought to kill, though most would spare someone weaker than them if they didn't get all suicidal and fought well past their limit. Tsukune looked his opponent up and down. Something didn't feel right. It was almost as if the vampire was a changeling, unlike whatever those other shape shifters were, changelings could even take on the powers of whatever they changed into, and it was deadly. However Tsukune knew that since he was up against a changeling he was even more unfortunate since they usually learnt martial arts if they felt the need and ninety percent of the time they felt that need. Just then San walked over into the middle of the fight and held both of her hands up and used her voice to yell stop which left both of the fighters knocked out, blood running from their heads.

-VvX125XvV-

When Tsukune found out what his punishment was he felt even more screwed than before. Apparently he was to explore through the seven dead seas with someone named Fang-Fang. Apparently Fang-Fang was Chinese, and a sort of summoner.

 _Great, something else to drag me back._ Thought Tsukune, who thought that Fang-Fang would be a burden. However what he didn't know was that Fang-Fang would be the reason they both survived this trip. Since Tsukune didn't have school as a responsibility he was able to quickly start the trip. Apparently both Tsukune and Fang-Fang were exactly the same age and would hopefully get along well.

-VvX125XvV-

When Tsukune got on the rickety-ass looking boat he felt a sense of dread fill him.

"My 'vampire' senses are tingling" said Tsukune who made a blatant reference to spiderman. When he saw Fang-Fang get on the boat with him he felt the sudden sense of dread vanish as quickly as it had came. The Yasha had pink eyes, medium-shortish black hair and looked like Toho-Fuhai in his early days.  
Fang-Fang also looked like a girl but Tsukune saw right through that since Fang-Fang didn't sound like a girl or stand like one. The captain of the boat was the school's bus driver who had decided he wanted to take the trip as a vacation and see just how badly things could go, the bus driver had a cruel cruel sense of humor. The bus driver introduced himself as Nurari and Tsukune could tell that there was a lot more to the bus driver than he let on about.

-VvX125XvV-

 **Flashback**

Tsukune looked at his mother, she had silvery green hair, the green was actually the dominant colour and the silver looked like it was added later. Her eyes were blood red, this was her when she wasn't using a seal. An old memory. Tsukune's father, Koji, the human, walked up and whispered,

"Kasumi" before kissing Tsukune's mother and walking out the door.

 **End of Flashback**

-VvX125XvV-

When Tsukune came out of his memory induced daze he found that they were already almost at the island at the center of the seven dead seas in the yokai realm. The island was called Adumreb or Reverse Bermuda. This island was the reason for all the disappearances of planes and stuff from the human world. The Bermuda islands were portals to the yokai realm; this is why people kept disappearing, as well as being the only place that the portals appear on land and the portals themselves move into the sky and all kinds of places which is why the portals were abandoned. The portals were also destroyed after too many incidents had been caused as to lower suspicion from humans. However a very powerful monster that was as predictable as a ghoul was said to have appeared there. It looked like a big skeleton created out of the bones of humans and wasn't able to be seen unless you were to look for it as it wasn't too tall. The portals had been flickering back into the human world and Nurari didn't feel like destroying them again so that was why he sent Tsukune and Fang-Fang on the trip. After all, a B Class monster wouldn't be too difficult for a couple of kids who could surpass it with training, right?

* * *

 **Well I hope that this first chapter of the rewrite was good. I really had a lot of inspiration. Also I uploaded an 8th fic named Oni Ningen (It's technically the eighth and not seventh it's just that I have yet to upload the seventh. The seventh is also a Tokyo ghoul fic, if you're wondering.)**


	2. Rewrite Chapter 2: Reverse Bermuda

**Hey Everybody, Bropower125 here, and welcome to chapter 2 of the rewrite. I know last chapter I didn't put much dialogue (Speech ( I believe that one reviewer got it wrong, not sure though...still understood what he meant though.)) and because I understand the importance of speech (Even though I hardly ever use it, for sake of hoping to not be OOC) I will try to use it much more than before, let's hope that for the sake of this fanfic I don't get too OOC.**

* * *

I do not own Rosario+Vampire

* * *

"Hey, Tsukune, are you coming?" said the young yasha known as Fang-Fang.

Tsukune quickly snapped out of his thought induced daze and ran after the young Yasha. When Tsukune caught up to the yasha the two young yokai had found themselves in the jungle on the island. The sound of rattling bones could be heard all around them. As if on cue, Fang-Fang shivered uncontrollably and said,

"Creepy"

Tsukune shrugged and continued walking; he didn't really know how to respond. The pair continued through the jungle and found a monster durian. Knowing enough about the durians; the two decided not to follow it and continued on their path with the durian following behind them trying to lure them to its host body.

"Hey, Tsukune, have you ever thought about joining my family's gang? It could protect you a lot better than hiding at yokai academy ever could" Fang-Fang tried to seem as un-biased as possible during his little speech that was solely intended to get Tsukune, a dhampir, who had very high potential on his side.

"No, not really" Tsukune said making it very evident that he could care less about being in a gang.

"Well, maybe you should think about it" the yasha started to wonder if he was pushing too hard and would scare Tsukune away.

"Maybe," said Tsukune who was simply saying it to get the Yasha to shut up about his family's gang.

 _This is going to be a long walk if he doesn't stop talking about his little gang,_ thought Tsukune.

"Is that a no?" said Fang-Fang who clearly didn't know when to shut up.

"Yes, that's a no" said Tsukune who was starting to get peeved.

"Okay..." said the Yasha who was a little down in the dumps after Tsukune's rejection.

-VvX125XvV-

After a lot of walking the two found a small city-like village town that seemed to have a large solar powered machine that shouldn't have been working anymore. It looked like it had been repaired recently and the two quickly realized that this was the machine they were looking for.

"Think you can smash it?" the yasha said to the dhampir.

To reply to Fang-Fang's question Tsukune smashed the machine and then cleaned the dust off his hands by wiping them on his pants. Just then the rattling sound grew larger and the two looked behind them only to find a rattle snake.

 _Phew,_ thought Tsukune.

Just then they heard the sound again and it wasn't from the rattle snake. They looked up to where the sound was coming from and saw a giant bone monster right above them. The two began to run for their lives. Eventually they came upon a dead-end. The dead-end had a nice open space and lots of blood stains. This must have been where the _thing_ got all of its bones from.

"Should we take it on?" said the Yasha who wouldn't let Tsukune speak first at all.

"I guess..." said Tsukune who was still a little **rattled** about the whole thing.

As soon as Tsukune felt like the gashadokuro was gone it seemingly appeared out of nowhere and began to attack. Tsukune started to notice a sort of attack pattern. It would go invisible long enough to make you put your guard down and then reappear and attack you. Tsukune figured that while the beast was invisible it couldn't make it itself invincible giving it a weakness. Tsukune quickly punched in its direction as it was becoming invisible which caused a few of its bones to shatter from Tsukune's attack.

"Attack it while it's invisible!" yelled Tsukune who didn't like the idea of fighting against the giant bone monster that could literally become invincible, one bit. Of course the monster could only become invincible for short periods of time and so because of this it became invisible to avoid taking hits when it could actually get hurt. However when Tsukune learned of its weakness it started to try to alter its attack pattern and attack while invisible which would have been scary had it gone for Fang-Fang however being bat-like Tsukune was able to hear where it was and countered it's attack; hitting it right between the eyes causing it's skull to shatter.

"Well then..." Fang-Fang said while wiping the sweat from his forehead due to trying to summon a creature and ending up with his panda, which made him utterly useless.

The two then started their walk back to the boat. The fight between the two children and the bone monster had been oddly one sided, almost like it had already been weakened.

When they reached the boat they got on and without a word Nurari set sail back to a dock near the academy.

* * *

 **Sorry for the relatively short chapter. I hope this was good to read. I really put in as much effort as I could to make Fang-Fang and Tsukune seem believable with all the speech I put in so I hope it was worth the read.**


End file.
